


You're fire, but sweet / Hot coals beneath my feet

by gracekitts



Category: Bandom, flor (band)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Dirty Thoughts, Fantasizing, Femdom, Genderbending, Multi, Smut, So McKinley becomes a simp for him, Zach is so beautiful, also Smitten McKinley
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracekitts/pseuds/gracekitts
Summary: Zach Grace adalah sosok yang selalu bersemangat dan antusias akan banyak hal, terutama bila itu urusan musik dan kepada orang-orang terdekatnya; ia bagai bola api namun dengan eksterior yang begitu manis - setidaknya bagi McKinleyatauMcKinley terlalu sering mengagumi dan memuja Zach, hingga ia pikir ia mungkin akan terjerembab dulu ke neraka ketika dirinya mati kelak.(Title is from flor - "warm blood" lyrics!!)
Relationships: McKinley Kitts/Zach Grace





	You're fire, but sweet / Hot coals beneath my feet

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: dirty thoughts, genderswitching, hetero smut, sedikit ada unsur keagamaan, OOC mungkin
> 
> YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. Take your own risks.  
> For entertainment purposes only (especially my own).

"Ahh, McKinley yang malang. Beri tahu aku - atau yang lainnya - kalau kau sudah merasa mendingan, ya?" ujar Zach kepada McKinley. Cara bicaranya barusan terdengar seperti ia berbicara kepada anak kecil, membuat McKinley terkekeh pelan. 

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di _backstage venue_ konser mereka malam ini di Missouri. Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, ketika mereka tengah mempersiapkan instrumen manggung mereka bersama Dylan, Kyle, dan kru lainnya, McKinley mengeluhkan migrainnya. Seluruh band dan kru pun sepakat memberikan McKinley waktu beristirahat untuk beberapa lama hingga ia merasa lebih baik sebelum mereka melakukan _sound check_ dan tampil sejam setelahnya. Zach menemaninya pergi ke _backstage_ , sembari membuatkannya secangkir teh panas.

"Tentu, terima kasih, Zach," balas McKinley. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, karena aku, waktu _sound check_ kita jadi berkurang."

"Ssh, sudahlah," Zach meraih pundak McKinley. Mata birunya tidak lepas dari gitarisnya. "Aku akan keluar sekarang. Lebih baik kau tidur dulu agar migrainmu hilang." Ia tersenyum optimistis. Pipi McKinley sedikit merona melihatnya. 

"Ya, Zach," McKinley masih tersenyum. Matanya mengikuti Zach yang berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar _backstage_. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, dari balik kaca pintu, Zach melambaikan tangannya dan kembali melayangkan senyumnya kepada McKinley.

Jantung McKinley terasa ingin meledak saat itu juga.

Astaga, Zach sungguh manis dan menggemaskan!

McKinley masih ingat kala pertama ia melihat sosoknya. Zach sedang tampil bersama bandnya di panggung sekolah. Rambut merah bergelombangnya memantul-mantul, tubuh dan kaki kurusnya tak hentinya terempas dari atas panggung. Ia bernyanyi begitu bersemangat sembari melompat ke sana kemari dengan sangat energiknya. Ketika ia sampai pada reff lagunya, di situlah McKinley merasa ada panah yg menusuk hatinya-

_Ya Tuhan, barusan itu benar suaranya? B-bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki terdengar semanis dan seindah itu?_

"Dylan, aku mau dia bernyanyi di band kita."

"H-hei, apa maksudmu, kawan…?"

"Kita harus membuatnya berpaling dari band yang sekarang bersamanya itu."

"Kau gila?"

Tentu saja tidak. Pada akhirnya, McKinley membuat Zach jatuh ke bandnya (dan Dylan, tentu saja). Bermula dari Sunderland, dan sekarang flor, entitas musikal mereka yang sebenarnya. Oh, tak lupa dengan Kyle, bocah kota besar yang mereka temukan di Craigslist.

McKinley sangat merasa beruntung. Demi Tuhan, Zach Grace memiliki semuanya yang membuat McKinley dimabuk kesenangan yang seisi dunia tidak pernah berikan kepadanya. 

McKinley telah dan bisa dan akan melakukan semuanya kepada Zach, apa pun itu dan bagaimana pun caranya sesuai keinginannya atau Zach sendiri. Tapi, McKinley tahu ada satu hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan pada sahabat/belahan jiwa (ya, karena, _"Astaga, aku sangat mencintaimu, Zach! Sialan!"_ )/pasangan musikal/vokalis/teman masa sekolahnya itu.

"Kau memang gila rupanya, McKinley."

McKinley mengusap wajahnya, berusaha meluapkan migrainnya sekaligus menghapus segala pikirannya tentang Zach barusan. Bukannya ia tidak suka pikirannya diusik dengan salah satu manusia favoritnya, hanya saja, bila terlalu lama memikirkannya, McKinley tahu ini akan menjurus ke hal-hal yang tidak pantas …., selain berpikir bagaimana rasanya bila ia _tidur_ dengan Zach.

_T-tapi, aku jadi penasaran akan seperti apa bila Zach menjadi perempuan … tentu akan berbeda dari adik-adiknya - Tori dan Sophia, bukan? Bisa jadi ia adalah tipeku dan aku memacarinya, lalu me-_

Seketika, kedua mata McKinley terpejam dan ia jatuh ke alam mimpinya.

***

McKinley terbangun. Kepalanya sedikit sakit, begitupun badannya. Ia sadar, tempatnya terbaring saat ini adalah kamarnya di rumah orangtuanya di Hood River.

 _Aneh. Aku dan yang lainnya masih ada sekitar tiga jadwal manggung sebelum balik ke Hood River …. Tunggu, bukankah tadi aku di_ backstage venue _di Missouri?! Apakah_ sound check _... ah, seluruh rangkaian terakhir tur dibatalkan?!_

McKinley panik. Ia buru-buru bangun dan lari keluar kamarnya.

Ia merasa aneh. Tak tampak siapa pun di ruang tengah. Ke mana ayah? Ke mana ibu? (Tidak, dia tidak akan bertanya hal yang sama tentang Jay dan Cecily, mereka tidak akan ada agenda mengunjungi Hood River bulan ini)

_Prang!_

"Siapa itu?!"

Baru saja McKinley hendak menghampiri sumber suara, sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu dapur.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Sayang! Maaf, barusan aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan tutup panci, hihi."

McKinley membeku. Siapa sosok perempuan yang mirip Zach di hadapannya ini?

"Z-Zach?"

"Zach?" Perempuan itu kini menampakkan seluruh dirinya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki dan berdiri di depan McKinley. Ia berkacak pinggang. Matanya agak memicing. "Zach siapa, Sayang?"

"K-kamu ….," jawab McKinley ragu.

Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa lemas. Bukan hanya dari panggilan "sayang" dari perempuan ini saja, tetapi juga pakaian yang dikenakannya - kemeja putih berendanya yang agak ketat membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat sempurna, terlebih pada bagian dadanya yang terbilang cukup besar untuk gadis bertubuh kecil sepertinya; dipadukan dengan rok motif kotak-kotaknya yang bergradasi warna hitam-merah membalut setengah pahanya, membuat kedua kaki telanjangnya terlihat seksi; rambut merah bergelombanya yang dibiarkan terurai sampai dadanya sungguh-sungguh mempermanis wajahnya yang sudah sangat elok.

_Aahh, apa-apaan ini?! Apa dia Zach yang sengaja memakai pakaian perempuan? Dia sedang mempermainkanku, ya?_

"Aku? Aku Sara, Sayang! Pacarmu yang cantik!" jawab gadis yang mengklaim dirinya bernama Sara itu. Ia menghampiri McKinley dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Ohh, MC-ku tersayang, aku tak menyangka sakitmu ketika kita akan tampil di Missouri ternyata membuatmu lupa denganku ..." Wajah riangnya seketika berubah sendu, matanya agak sayu seperti anak anjing yang memelas pada majikannya.

_Sara? Seperti band "Tegan and Sara"? Ah, usaha bagus, Zach. Aku tak akan percaya. Pacar? Astaga, apa kau benar-benar berpikiran ingin menjadi pacarku? Zach, tidak, tidak, ini tidak lucu! Soal aku yang jatuh sakit di Missouri terdengar normal - y-ya aku akui aku agak penyakitan - tapi tidak denganmu yang berpura-pura menjadi perempuan!_

Kepanikan dan kebingungannya kini berubah menjadi kecurigaan. Hanya ada satu hal yang terpikirkan oleh McKinley untuk membuktikan gadis ini memang bukan Zach yang ia kenal dan tengah bercanda dengannya.

_Maafkan anakmu ini, Ibu. Tapi, aku harus tahu apakah dia Zach atau Zach yang menjadi perempuan jejadian ..._

Ia melepas genggaman tangan Sara. Satu tangannya mengarah ke dadanya dan meremasnya.

" _Mmmhh_ ~"

"Oh, astaga," McKinley melepas tangannya dari Sara. Jantungnya seketika berhenti berdetak. Ia bersumpah desahan Sara barusan membuatnya bereaksi. Ini jauh lebih menggoda dan seksual dibanding vokal _breathy_ Zach tiap ia bernyanyi.

Dan ya, Sara benar seorang gadis, Zach versi perempuan lebih tepatnya. Ia memiliki buah dada sungguhan, bukan semacam busa atau lainnya yang sengaja dibuat sebagai buah dada palsu. 

_Aku pasti bermimpi!_

" _Tuan_ , bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang mengantisipasi ini? Aku baru saja ingin memulainya, agar kau kembali ingat denganku lewat sentuhanku," ucap Sara terengah, wajahnya mulai memerah dan matanya menatap McKinley penuh nafsu. Ia pun memajukan tubuhnya, dadanya dengan sengaja ia condongkan agar menempel pada dada bidang McKinley. Tangannya meraih leher dan pundak McKinley yang agak bergetar. "Di mana kita akan melakukannya, hmm? _Counter_ dapur? Sofa? Dekat jendela? Kamarmu?"

_Sial, dia sangat menggoda. Aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa menolak ini._

_[Tapi, jika kau melakukannya, artinya sama saja kau bercinta dengan Zach. Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi dia ketika terbangun dari mimpi ini?]_

_...diamlah, diamlah!_

"Bawa aku ke sofa dan aku mau kau melakukannya di pangkuanku, Manis," McKinley berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Sara. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Sara seraya menggerayangi pantatnya yang - rupanya - selembut buah dadanya.

"Ahh, tentu, _Tuan_! Tapi, kita lakukan ini pelan-pelan, ya?"

***

Suara deru napas terengah memenuhi ruang tamu yang kian menggelap seiring terbenamnya mentari. Sesekali suara cecap dan basah terselip dari dua insan yang tengah bercumbu itu.

McKinley dan Sara melepaskan ciuman mereka. Api gairah masih menyala pada mata mereka masing-masing. Jari-jemari mereka tak hentinya bergerak menyentuh dan memanjakan satu sama lain. Panas tubuh mereka saling melekat dan tak pernah meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mengingatnya? Kita sudah berulang kali melakukannya, kau tahu?" tanya Sara setelah beberapa lama mereka saling bermanja tanpa diselingi obrolan apa pun. Sedari tadi ia duduk di pangkuan McKinley. Ia menggerakkan pantatnya maju-mundur, menggesek ereksi McKinley yang masih tertutup celananya. "Aahh…"

McKinley menstabilkan napasnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba sendu. "Sayangnya tidak," jawabnya, "tapi aku tahu - dan selalu ingat - kau selalu berada di sisiku." Ia meraih dagu Sara, mengelusnya perlahan. Matanya menatap lembut versi gadis dari orang tersayangnya, membayangkan ia adalah Zach yang asli.

McKinley melihat bagaimana kedua mata biru itu sedikit mengerdip begitu ia menjawab demikian. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud dari itu. Namun, yang ia tahu, Sara terlihat sangat memukau sekarang ini. Ia yakin Zach yang asli akan terlihat sama bila ada di posisi ini - suatu momen yang tidak akan ia pernah dapatkan dalam kehidupan nyatanya.

Sara tak berkutik, tetapi tangannya membawa tangan McKinley mendekati mulutnya. Ia pegang dua jari pemuda pirang itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, menjilat dan mengulumnya bagai lolipop. 

McKinley merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dan ereksinya menguat. "Ah …"

Sara melepas jemari McKinley dari mulutnya. Ia menyeka air liurnya yang mengalir dari mulutnya. McKinley tergoda untuk kembali mencium mulut manis Sara. Baru saja ia ingin menarik Sara mendekatinya, gadis itu angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau bahkan tidak ingat momen-momen kita bercinta dan mengira aku orang lain bernama 'Zach'." Sara menggembungkan pipinya yang masih memerah.

McKinley tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sara yang manis itu. Kali ini, ia benar-benar menarik Sara mendekat dan mencium bibirnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, oke? Tidak mungkin aku melupakan tiap momenku bersama bidadariku," jawabnya berbohong (tentu saja, ia kan baru bertemu dengan Sara sekarang ini!) namun berharap Sara akan meyakini itu, "dan Zach itu teman lamaku yang juga berambut merah sepertimu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia muncul dalam mimpiku dan membuatku mengira kamu itu dia ketika aku bangun tadi."

_Ohhh, kau pembohong yang cukup lihai, McKinley. Mimpi dalam mimpi, huh, lucu sekali._

Sara menjauhkan wajahnya dari McKinley, menatapnya tak percaya. "Benarkah? Kau tidak pernah berbicara soal dia sebelumnya kepadaku," keluhnya. "Aku meragukan itu. Tapi, kau bisa membuktikannya nanti. Kau bisa ajak aku ketika kau berencana menemuinya, oke?"

"Apa pun untukmu, Sayang," McKinley menggenggam tangan kanan Sara lalu mengecupnya. Ia masih ingat akan nafsunya yang harus dilampiaskan pada gadis secantik dewi khayangan ini. Ia tak mau membiarkan obrolan ini tetap berjalan karena bisa jadi Sara akan kehilangan minat dan meninggalkannya menderita dengan ereksinya. Tangannya meremas pantat Sara, membuat gadis itu sedikit gemetar. "Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan urusan kita di awal?"

"Hnn, ya!" Sara mengerang. Matanya kembali dikabuti gairah. Ia menjilat bibirnya. "Biar aku yang melanjutkan … dan melakukannya sebagaimana mauku," lanjutnya seduktif. 

Napas McKinley pun memburu. Tangan kanan Sara mencengkeram penis McKinley, satu tangannya lagi menelusuri wajah McKinley dari dagu hingga matanya. "Tutup matamu, McKinley Sayang."

McKinley menutup matanya, begitu antusias menunggu apa pun yang akan Sara lakukan demi memenuhi hasrat seksualnya. Deru napasnya semakin cepat begitu Sara memijat penisnya seraya menjilati telinganya. Setelah beberapa detik lamanya, ia merasakan gigi Sara menggores kulit lehernya.

"A-argh-!"

***

"McKinley! McKinley!"

McKinley membuka matanya. Napasnya sedikit terengah-engah. "H-huh?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

McKinley mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Ketika penglihatannya kembali jernih, ia pun menyadari sosok yang berada di depannya. 

"Ah, Dyl," McKinley mengerang, kepalanya terasa berat. Sembari mengatur napasnya, ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya, "Sialan …"

"Tadi kau berteriak dalam tidurmu, kau tahu?" ucap Dylan, wajahnya tampak khawatir. "Mimpi buruk?" 

McKinley menggigit bibirnya, merasa tidak yakin harus menjawab apa. Pertanyaan Dylan itu membuatnya langsung teringat mimpinya tadi. 

_Apa aku gila?! Mengapa itu harus terjadi? Argh, Zach itu sahabatmu, rekan satu band-mu, McKinley! Demi Tuhan!_

Biasanya, mimpinya akan segera hilang begitu saja ketika McKinley bangun dari tidurnya. Kalaupun ada yang tersisa dalam memorinya, itu hanya potongan-potongan kecil. Namun, entah kenapa, mimpi liarnya tadi masih menempel dalam ingatannya dan bahkan terasa begitu segar, juga nyata. Ini membuat emosi dan pikiran McKinley tak keruan; membuatnya tidak tahu harus menganggap mimpi tadi itu buruk atau tidak (hei, barusan itu bisa dibilang sebagai _sex dream_! Tak ia pungkiri bagaimana ia secara seksual merasa bersemangat).

"...atau sebaliknya?"

"Apa?"

Dylan berdehem. Ia membuang mukanya dan satu tangannya menunjuk ke arah selangkangan McKinley. 

"Oh, bangsat," McKinley menggeram, buru-buru ia raih bantal sofa dan memangkunya, menutupi penisnya yang masih ereksi.

 _Tentu saja, aku belum_ keluar _karena aku dan Zach-_

Mimpi sialan. Bagaimana McKinley harus berhadapan dengan Zach setelah ini? Bagaimana pula ia harus tidur dan mencegah mimpi yang sama datang kembali? 

"Sejujurnya, aku dan yang lain masih cemas migrainmu belum hilang. Tapi, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi - kau tidur cukup lama dari yang kami duga - dan rasanya tidak mungkin membatalkan jadwal kita malam ini," ujar Dylan berterus terang sembari berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari topik sebelumnya. "Jadi, bersiaplah untuk _sound check_ , ya?"

"M-maaf," jawab McKinley. "Tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah mendingan, kok. Aku akan menyusul."

Dylan mengangguk paham. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju panggung. 

McKinley segera memutar otak, mencari cara untuk menenangkan dirinya akibat mimpi tadi. Segila-gilanya ia larut memikirkan Zach atau membuat skenario-skenario imajinatif nan romantis ataupun _sedikit_ seksual akan dirinya dengan pemuda dambaannya itu, tak pernah sekalipun ia sampai terseret dalam mimpi yang sangat seksual dan seolah terasa nyata. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini hanya sugesti dari kepalanya atau bukan, tetapi ia merasakan adanya sensasi hangat menggelitik di beberapa tempat pada tubuhnya, seolah seseorang benar-benar menyentuhnya ketika ia tidur tadi. 

"Pasti pikiranku menipuku," McKinley bergumam, berusaha melupakan sensasi yang ia rasakan itu. "Fokuslah!"

McKinley sadar sumber dari mimpi liarnya itu adalah pikiran dan imajinasinya sendiri (tentang Zach), yang terkadang sulit ia kendalikan. Oleh karenanya, sebagai manusia yang masih memercayai dan menumpukan harapannya pada Tuhan-nya, McKinley memutuskan bahwa, setelah ini, ia harus banyak-banyak berdoa; meminta ampunan-Nya (atas mimpi liar itu) dan kehendak-Nya untuk tidak lagi mendatangkan mimpi serupa dalam tidurnya. Oh, mungkin ditambah juga dengan banyak mengulang ayat-ayat Injil penenang hati dan pikiran.

Ah, terdengar taat sekali sisi McKinley ini. Steve Grace pasti akan bangga bila mengetahui calon menantunya ini taat seperti dirinya.

Yah, itu pun kalau McKinley pada akhirnya bernyali kuat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Zach dan menghadap ayahnya yang religius itu, sih. 

McKinley bangkit dari sofa dan pergi ke toilet. Ia masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik yang ada. Ia masih harus _melegakan_ hasratnya yang belum tersalurkan itu.

_Kau harus jera setelah kejadian tadi. Jangan lagi bayangkan dirimu dengan Zach dalam situasi apa pun saat kau onani._

_[Kau menantang diri sendiri, hm? Kau yakin? Tidakkah kau ingat kenikmatan yang kau dapatkan tiap kali membayangkan wajah manisnya? Pipi memerah, mata bernafsu dan berkaca-kaca, mulut menganga menjatuhkan salivanya sembari mengulum penismu hingga ujungnya menohok belakang tenggorokannya, membuatnya mengerang dan membuat bola matanya berputar ke belakang lalu tersedak oleh spermamu-]_

"Keparat!"

Dengan itu, McKinley _keluar_.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, napasnya terengah-engah. Pada bibir bawahnya tercetak bekas gigitan dari gigi atasnya akibat mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menahan erangan keluar dari mulutnya.

_Kau lihat sendiri bukan? Sudahlah. Tidak masalah juga untukmu jika kelak kau mati, kau harus menapakkan neraka terlebih dahulu. Lagi pula, sedari dulu kau akan mengambil risiko apa saja, kan, demi Zach?_

"Oh, tentu saja, karena Zach adalah segalanya bagiku."

END 

* * *

EXTRA

McKinley keluar dari bilik toilet. Ia berdiri di depan cermin dekat wastafel untuk sesaat, merapikan rambutnya dan kemejanya.

"Tampan seperti biasanya," gumamnya percaya diri. Ia masih memerhatikan dirinya di cermin. Lalu, "Hmm, kurasa aku perlu mengikat rambutku."

McKinley meraih ikat rambutnya dari saku celananya. Saat jemarinya menyibak dan menaikkan rambutnya, ia melihat bercak merah pada sisi kanan lehernya. 

"Apa?" Ia mengernyit, mendekatkan dirinya ke cermin untuk melihat lebih jelas bercak tersebut. Tampak bekas gigitan kecil berbekas pada kulitnya. Pantas saja tadi ia merasakan sensasi menyengat dari sisi leher yang sama.

"Oh, astaga." Siapa yang berani-beraninya melakukan ini? Ia tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya sejak ia menyadari perasaannya kepada Zach bertahun-tahun lalu! 

Hampir saja McKinley mengangkat tangannya untuk meninju cermin, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang agak mengilat menempel pada kerah kemejanya, dekat bercak merah pada lehernya. Ia memicingkan matanya, "Apa ini? Benang?"

Jemarinya berhasil mengambil benda yang menempel pada kerahnya. Di bawah lampu cermin, ia memeriksa benda itu. Ia mengernyit sebentar, sebelum kedua matanya membesar tak percaya. 

Itu bukanlah benang seperti dugaannya, melainkan sehelai rambut berwarna merah. McKinley tahu tidak ada seorang pun di band-nya dan kru turnya serta kru _venue_ malam ini yang memiliki rambut merah selain-

"Zach ...?"

***

Zach bersin tiga kali tanpa jeda di tempat parkir _venue._

"Oh, semoga Tuhan _sangat_ memberkatimu, Zach."

Zach menengadah, mengulas senyum tipisnya pada Kyle. Ia menyeka hidungnya yang memerah, "Ahah, terima kasih, Kyle."

"Bertahanlah, Zach. Tunggu sampai tiga malam lagi, barulah kau bisa jatuh sakit," ucap Kyle meyakinkan. 

"Tenanglah. Kau tahu kalau bersin itu tidak melulu tanda akan flu," Zach terkekeh. "Aku mencintai penggemarku, tentu saja aku akan tetap fit demi bertemu dengan mereka."

"Zach! Kyle! McKinley sudah membaik. Ayo, kita mulai _sound check!"_

"Ah, syukurlah," Kyle bergumam. Ia pun menyahut manager mereka yang tadi berteriak dari pintu masuk _backstage_. "Baik, kami akan segera masuk!" 

Berbeda dengan Kyle yang sigap, Zach justru tampak panik. Wajahnya memerah. Ia bahkan menggigit bibirnya.

"Kawan? Hei, ayo, kita kembali ke dalam," ajak Kyle.

Kali ini Zach tersenyum getir. Dengan jantung berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia menjawab, "Oh, tentu saja. Ayo, Kyle."

* * *

**Referensi baju yang dipake Sara (Zach) lihat [sini](https://img.alicdn.com/imgextra/i3/48470227/TB21icwajnyQeBjy1zcXXXKyXXa_!!48470227.jpg).

**Author's Note:**

> Lucu banget kan bajunya? Bayangkan kalo Zach beneran crossdress (atau drag) make baju itu, awwwhhh!!
> 
> Ohya, kalo kamu berhasil baca sampai sini ..., aku harus bilang: SORRY NOT SORRY, LUV. ♡
> 
> Zackinley 4 lyfe uwu


End file.
